Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen
by moonfirecat4
Summary: "He is coming," the voice echoed into his head. "Who is coming?" he asked aloud. The voice hesitated before answering with dread, "Arthur's murderer."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic! I have nooooo idea how long it will be, not even an estimate. But I promise it will be at least 10 chapters. I have finals coming up and a BUNCH of papers to write, I actually should be doing them now ^_^! But instead this hit me head on while trying to write a Wuthering Heights essay. Anyways be kind with reviews, but don't be afraid to tell me exactly what you think. Hope you enjoy! Here it is ****Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen****! **

"**He is coming," the voice echoed into his head. "Who is coming?" he asked aloud. The voice hesitated before answering with dread, "Arthur's murderer."**

The dark haired head tossed for another time, as he mumbled incoherently. Tossing and turning his body, while in the throws of a particularly realistic dream. He twitched when a voice rung throughout his head, "He is coming."

"Who is coming," he asked aloud to the otherwise silent room.

The voice hesitated before his answer filled Merlin with dread, "Arthur's murderer."

With a gasp Merlin sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. He started wrestling with the sheets trying to free his unusually long limbs from their constricting grasp. Wrestling a bit more soon had him free of the offending objects. He quickly ran out the door in only his night shirt and slacks, not bothering to pull his boots on in his haste.

The night air was cold and frigid as he dashed across the courtyard to the main entrance into the royal chambers, but he didn't notice. All he could think or care about was getting to Arthur's chambers. He took the stone cold steps three at a time, nearly loosing his balance as he careened around a sharp corner. Without bothering to knock he burst into the sleeping prince's room, not caring to stop the door from slamming into the wall beside it. The door made a resounding, bang that echoed around the room.

"What the Hell?" Arthur yelled jumping up in bed, nearly knocking himself to the floor.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelped rushing over and checking him over, only leaving him when he was satisfied that no bodily harm had come to him while he slumbered.

"What are you doing here Merlin? Do you have _any _idea what time it is, or are you too daft to realize that its pitch black outside and the rest of the sane people are asleep," Arthur remarked in an agitated tone. "Well…were asleep," he finished with a sigh when he spotted Morgana rushing down the hallway to his still wide open doorway.

"What is it? I heard a loud bang. Is something the matter, Arthur, are you hurt?" Morgana questioned worriedly.

"Well I _was_ alright until this bumbling idiot came crashing into my room," Arthur exclaimed turning his attention to his manservant, who hadn't paid the least attention to what they had been saying, instead opting to keeping his complete concentration on searching out the prince's chambers for any person that might be hidden, or any object put out of place.

"_Mer_lin are you listening to me?" Arthur demanded in a sharp tone.

"Huh…what?" Merlin asked finally stopping what he was doing looking up.

"I was asking if you could possibly tell me what you're doing in my chambers at such an ungodly hour," the prince said in a patronizing tone, just as the King burst through the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" demanded Uther, squashing any hope there was to brush this event aside.

"I have no idea Father. I only awoke to Merlin barging in on my chambers, and him start rushing around like an idiot," Arthur replied to the King.

"Well what have you say of yourself, to waking half the Kingdom?" Uther practically spat at Merlin.

"I…I," Merlin stuttered feeling his face go hot with blush, "I had had a horrible dream that a murderer had come for Arthur, and I rushed here in a daze thinking…well I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Wasn't thinking, indeed," Uther replied with raised eyebrows, "You rushed in here because you believed that Arthur was being murdered, you say?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied feebly.

"Well as much as I appreciate that you would go to such lengths, and to work yourself into such a mess over my sons well being, that does not excuse the fact that you woke not only my son, and ward up but myself and half of the rest of the Kingdom," he drawled, just barely holding back a yawn, "and for that I must sentence you to the stalks, for tomorrow, I will not deprive _you, _and everyone else for that matter, the liberty of sleep."

And with that Uther was gone stalking down the hallway, to his own chambers, where he would promptly fall asleep. Arthur bade Morgana goodnight as she traveled to her own bed. He then gave Merlin an unhappy grimace before turning over and falling back to sleep. The guards that had followed Uther now escorted Merlin out of the room and all but shoved him down the hall.

As he slowly trudged back to Gaius's and his chambers he could not help but think of what the voice inside his head had told him, and he knew exactly who that voice had belonged too. Tomorrow he would seek the Great Dragon's company, but for tonight he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen Chapter 2**

**I apologize for not updating right away, I planned on writing the next chapter right after but got held up by that gosh darn Wuthering Heights essay which I got an A on! And it also got me into the creative writing class! But anyways thank you to all of the reviews I got! So many people added this to their favorite stories or story alert and to all of those that added me as a favorite author or for author alert thank you so much! It added to my nonexistent self esteem ^_^! Also I apologize about the awful spelling and grammar but I don't have a beta and don't even know how to go about obtaining one, if someone could help a girl out? And thank you to all those who pointed out my horrible spelling mistakes, anytime you spot them just let me know! But anyways on with the next chapter!**

"Merlin"

"Mmmm no not yet just five more minutes Gaius please," Merlin pleaded in a pillow muffled voice.

"Merlin, you must get up, you're already late for the Prince," Gaius called out.

Merlin grudgingly flipped the blanket off of his legs, before he proceeded to stand and stretch his long arms in the air, adding to his already gangly height. Suddenly he froze as the memory of what had occurred last night hit him head on.

"Oh no," he groaned, "I'll never hear the end of this from Arthur, not to mention Uther probably thinks I'm more of an idiot already!"

"You're right about that," Gaius called cheerfully from the other room, "Thanks to your stunt last night Uther made sure he talked to me about procuring the right medications for your mental affliction, so that the entire castle is not subjected to the incident last night again," he ended with a chuckle at Merlin's bright face as he walked down the steps to the front room.

"Who all did I wake up?" Merlin asked horrified.

"Oh not too many just the entire East wing of the castle," Gaius replied nonchalantly.

"Oh is that all!" Merlin said sarcastically.

"You had best to start off for Arthur's; he's not going to be very happy with you to start off with," Gaius warned before he watched bemused as Merlin zipped out the door pulling his boots on as he went.

For the second time that day Arthur jumped as he heard the door to his bedroom bang against the wall. "For God's sakes Merlin! Learn how to bloody knock!" he demanded as he slowly turned away from him, still shaken a bit.

"I'm sorry sire," Merlin said with a half mock bow, "won't happen again."

"How many times have I heard that," Arthur grumbled, as he turned back to his wardrobe. "Help me in my tunic," he demanded without turning around.

Merlin walked over compliantly, pulling the shirt out of the prince's hands before he helped him tug it on over his head. After he had finished he walked back to the bed, in a fairly good mood starting to make it.

"So…about last night," Arthur asked nonchalantly. Merlin visibly stiffened, he had been hoping that Arthur had forgotten about the incident, or had chosen just not to bring the subject up.

"Yes…what about?" Merlin asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"You come barging into my room demanding to know if I'm alright, then promptly start tearing my chambers apart, care to explain," Arthur said in a clearly demanding tone that commanded no disobedience.

"I was taking a walk, because I could not sleep, and heard a noise in your chambers, I thought there was someone inside trying to kill you so…" Merlin dropped off looking anywhere but at Arthur.

"Merlin you're a horrible liar," Arthur said as he bore his eyes into Merlin, "Now why exactly did you think I was being murdered?"

"I told you sire," Merlin replied keeping his eyes even more downcast then they already were.

The prince sighed, "Well I guess I have no choice but to send you to the stocks."

Merlin's head snapped up, "But Arthur…!"

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?"

The gangly servant didn't reply but just shuffled from the room aiming towards to the town square. Where he would no doubtedly come back covered in rotting food.

"_And I just washed this shirt,"_ he grumbled to himself.

**I promise I will update sooner and have longer chapters as soon as finals are over. This is my last week of school, then finals next week then I'm out. I'm also going on vacation to Europe June 16th through the 26****th****. I'm going to Ireland, Scotland, and England! Maybe I'll get to see Colin Morgan! (Drools slightly) But don't worry I'll try to update as much as I can! I'll take plenty of notes and pictures to help in my setting descriptions! But anyways review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen Chapter 3**

**FINALS ARE OVER! I absolutely failed my Chem final and got a D on my Geometry, but I made a 94 on my Algebra 2 and a 89 on my History and a 100 on my Lit (what a coincidence!) So I'm happy about those, the rest is in the process of being graded but I'm not too worried about them, so I'm sorry this took so long and it's not even worth the wait I'm afraid, but here ya go!**

Splat!

Merlin ducked his head trying to dodge yet another rotten tomato unsuccessfully. Why the villagers found it so amusing to tie someone up and watch bodily harm come to them would never cease to amaze him. It was bad enough that they would have to come before the king or prince to at first get a rather daunting lashing of the King's tongue thoroughly disgracing himself in front of the court before he would send them to the stocks to be disgraced in from of the entire lower town.

Merlin kept his head down when another unidentifiable rotten piece of food was lobbed at his head.

"_Arthur's murderer, if there was no one in the room why would the dragon tell me there was? Unless he just wants to call me down to see him, but if he did want that why wouldn't he just say so? It's not as if…"_ Merlin was brought out of his rambling thoughts when a mostly not rotten potato hit him square in the nose, "OW!" he cried indignantly as three children laughed and scampered away.

Merlin tried unsuccessfully to reach and feel his nose as his eyes began to water. It throbbed painfully. _"I'll have to check and see if it's broken,"_ he thought as he tried to blink the tears of pain away.

"Alright, that's quite enough," a voice boomed from behind him. "Show's over everyone get back to your day."

Merlin sighed in relief as he felt the mans, rough calloused hands begin to undo the locks fastened near his wrists. When he was able to stand straight again, he craned his neck back, popping the joints in his back. After he was straightened up he turned to the man, "Thank you for getting me out of that blasted thing, I was really starting to think Arthur had forgo…"

The man interrupted giving just a firm grunt in reply before stalking away.

"Well he was nice," Merlin sarcastically muttered to himself.

"Merlin!" Merlin's head spun round at the call of his name, spying Gwen walking towards him.

"How are you this morning," she asked happily before stammering out an apology at seeing his clothing covered in food, "Oh…I…I'm so sorry I didn't notice…that's not to say I wasn't paying attention…just that…"

"Gwen! It's alright, I completely understand, actually I have to go clean up before I go…do something…I'm terribly sorry but I've gotta run!" and with that Merlin sprinted in the direction of Gaius's and his chambers.

"I'll never understand that boy," Gwen murmured with a light laugh, as she went back to her daily chores.

"Merlin what are you doing back so early? And why are you covered in...," Gaius's tone grew stern, "Did you upset Arthur again?"

"Not purposely, just accidentally!" Merlin defended himself as he stripped off his shirt, putting it into a pot of water too soak before grabbing a clean one off the line stretched across the back of the room.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called to the form about to darting out the door.

A voice called back, "Out! I'll be back later."

"Why does it seem whenever he says that he's getting into trouble," Gaius asked himself turning back to his work.

Merlin turned another corner, knowing the path to the dungeons by heart. When he got to the stairs leading down, he glanced round the bend before darting toward the door that lead down into the caves. Grabbing a torch and lighting it with quick mumbled words and the brilliant glow of gold in his eyes, he set off down the dark hallway, preparing his first words to say to the Dragon.

As his stepped through the archway into the immense cavern, he heard the flapping of wings. Apparently the Dragon was wasting no time in coming to talk to him.

"Kilgharrah! Why did you tell me that Arthur's murderer was here? I ran to his room, but there was no one…" Kilgharrah interrupted Merlin before he could even finish.

"Merlin, Arthur is in grave peril and you mustn't let down your guard. Not even for a moment," Merlin had never seen the Dragon this agitated before and it set him on edge.

"What kind of peril? Is it here in Camelot? If it is I need to know where so I can stop it!" Merlin exclaimed.

"No, this threat has not yet arrived, but your senses must always be on alert, for not even I can predict when this evil shall be upon us," the Dragon's voice was full of foreboding danger that sent shivers up the young warlock's spine.

Merlin looked up into the Great Dragon's nervous eyes and asked almost hesitatingly, "What kind of evil, exactly, is coming. What does it want?"

Kilgharrah took a deep breath before speaking, "It wants Camelot in ruins, Arthur dead, and, you Merlin, destroyed."

The young boy took a step back clutching onto the torch handle tighter, "Why does it want Arthur dead? Has Arthur ever caused it harm? How do I defeat this creature?" he shot out his questions at an alarming rate causing the dragon to call his name so he could answer them.

"Merlin! No, Arthur has never caused any harm. It wants Arthur dead for revenge on Uther. As for how to defeat the creature, you should really be asking me how to defeat this man. Many years ago, when Arthur was but a newborn, Uther began the purge of magic on the entire Kingdom. This man had been his most trusted friend and ally, closer to Uther than even Gaius himself. They had grown up together in the castle and had become close to the point of brothers. This man was a warlock, and a powerful one at that. When Uther became enraged and started to wipe out all magic, he tried to stop him, to show him some sense in what he was doing. But Uther would not listen, instead he turned on him and his family, killing first his wife and children, then turning on him. He escaped vowing to become the most powerful magical being ever, and to destroy Uther and all that he held near. When he heard of the prophecy of you and Arthur, he knew that he had to kill you to maintain his position of most powerful. He has decided to return to finish what was started, to kill Uther and Arthur. After he has done that it is only a matter of time before he realizes who Emrys is, and then he will destroy you too."

Merlin by this time had fallen back to support himself on the rock wall behind him, in a dry soft voice he asked him, "Who is this man."

Kilgharrah replied, "Tornwraou."

**Ok well I'm leaving for Europe on Wednesday so I won't be able to update until I get back on the 26****th****. But I'll do my best to continue writing whenever I get the change to, whether it be on my iPod or in my journal. I promise I will have AT LEAST chapter four to type up and upload to my computer. Anyways R+R I love everything you've sent me and I yearn for more reviews, many of you have put me on Author and Story alert yet I didn't see any reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen**** Chapter 4**

**Ok again I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. After I got back from Europe I found out that my laptop went on the fritz and wouldn't connect to the internet. So I gave it to my Dad to fix. He of course took another 4 days to end up break it even more, and when he gave it back to me it was turning on and off without me touching it and I couldn't get it to stop. So I gave it BACK to him and it took FOREVER for him to realize that he had jammed the power button and he had to take half the computer apart just to get it unstuck. Then he STILL didn't have the internet fixed. So basically I just said forget it, had to type up this chapter again, and then I've got to now hook my laptop up to the main computer with the internet cable which takes forever to load up. So again I hate how this has taken forever to do, but I am truly sorry and trust me…my Father will be given an earful. With that on with the story!**

By the time Merlin had stumbled back to his room it had grown rather dark. Kilgharrah's words kept ringing in the back of his mind. _I know Uther is guilty for all that he has done, but that doesn't mean that he deserves death himself. Arthur especially doesn't deserve to die at the hands of this man. Why is it that Arthur is always blamed and punished for the sins of his Father? He hasn't done anything to them. Tornwraou was unjustly punished, how Uther could kill his wife and children before turning on one of his closest friends, is unfathomable. But that doesn't mean that he can go around killing others just because of what was done to him._ He barely acknowledged Gaius when he knocked on his door to tell him that supper was ready.

"Merlin," Gaius asked in a worried tone, "What is the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing…" Merlin trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"You've been acting strangly ever since you've gotten home," Gaius said responded not looking very happy with the response Merlin had given. "Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing happened, I'm just tired is all," he replied, "Maybe some food will help."

"Yes, maybe," Gaius said watching Merlin trudge past him obviously lost in thought again.

Merlin kept quiet all through dinner, and left saying that he was turning in early. Gaius gazed after the retreating boy wariness creeping through him. Ever since he had returned home after his time in the stocks he had been acting very unMerlin like, and frankly it had the physician concerned. There was hardly ever a day when Merlin didn't come home from work without complaining about Arthur and about how much he had been a prat that day. It was honestly hard to keep the boy quiet about anything, he always had an opinion on everything, and while it got annoying at times, Gaius mostly enjoyed it. The feeling of happiness he brought home, it made everything brighter. Gaius loved Merlin with all his heart and had started referring to him as his own son, only to himself of course. Because of this the old man was usually very intuitive to when there seemed to be something that was bothering the young warlock. With the way that Merlin was acting he knew that there was obviously something wrong, but Gaius would wait for him to confide in him, he wouldn't get anything out of him until he decided he wanted to. With a sigh the man turned to prepare for bed, trying to understand his young ward always wore him out.

Merlin stared up at his ceiling as he lay in bed, positive that he would not be getting much sleep that night. What the dragon had said couldn't stop bothering him, and for good reason too. This man…correction this sorcerer was going to try to kill him and Arthur. This obviously couldn't happen. Merlin had dedicated his life to keeping the future King safe, no matter the cost. _I won't let him harm Arthur, I will just have to train and prepare myself to be able to become strong enough to face him. I will stop him, no matter the cost. But I don't know when he will be here, I don't even know what he looks like. He could come into the castle disguised and I wouldn't even know it! He has every seeable advantage, and I have none. It doesn't matter no matter what happens he will not get to Arthur, I will make sure of that._

And with that thought Merlin climbed out of bed, and crouched down to the floorboard where he hid his most prized possession, his magic book. He dropped it onto the desk that stood to the side of his room and quickly flipped it open to the first page, he was going to read everything in this book to prepare himself. The more magic he learned the stronger he would be, and the more likely it would be that he would be able to beat Tornwraou. He would spend every spare moment he had working and training, studying to be able to perform every spell that was in the book. No matter what he would protect Arthur, and try to stay alive in the process. He cleared everything from his mind beside the will to learn, and began to read.

"Merlin if you're late for Prince Arthur again…" Gaius began as he opened the door only to drop off as he noticed Merlin sitting at his desk, head bent over a book. What was left of a candle stood next to him, long since having burned out as the wick was completely spent, and the left over wax dripped allover the candlestick and desk. "Merlin what _are_ you doing?"

"What?" Merlin asked suddenly snapping his neck up and turned round so he could speak to Gaius properly, "Is it morning already?"

"Yes Merlin, it is morning already," Gaius said and as an afterthought suddenly asked, "Have you been up all night?"

"I guess so… I couldn't sleep…so I thought just read a little," Merlin said not quite meeting Gaius' eye, he didn't want to inform his guardian of what the Dragon had told him. There was no need to upset the old man, before the time came. _I'll tell him later,_ he thought to himself.

Gaius stared at him, he knew he was lying, the boy couldn't lie to save his life. Merlin wouldn't look at him instead opting to stare at his made bed. Finally giving up on trying to get the truth out of him Gaius sighed, "Alright Merlin but you need your sleep, you get washed up and ready so you don't keep Arthur waiting."

Merlin nodded, "Alright I'll be done soon."

Merlin had really not noticed how late, and then how early it had become while he was reading. He was so intently focused on the book that everything else had ceased to matter. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I'll just go to bed early tonight._ He quickly washed his face and hands before changing into new pants, and tunic, putting on his boots before leaving his room. "I'll see you later Gaius," he called as he was just finishing tying his scarf round his neck, running out the door.

Merlin pushed open the door to Arthur's room, walking quickly over to the windows. "Wake up Arthur," Merlin called as he yanked open the curtains, before walking over to the windows on the other side of the bed.

Arthur groaned and shoved his face into his pillows. "Common, Arthur, I've got your breakfast all ready for you!" Merlin called cheerfully as he yanked another set of curtains open.

"Why are you even here," Arthur's voice came muffled from his pillow.

"What am I late?" Merlin asked as he walked over to the big wardrobe, starting to select the clothes that Arthur would wear for that day.

"No, you're _early_," Arthur replied throwing the covers over his head, trying to block out the sunlight coming through his now open windows.

"I was under the impression that this is the time I'm supposed to show up for work," Merlin threw back with a cheeky grin.

"It's early for _you_ I meant," Arthur growled out.

"Well early for me or not it's time for you to get up Merlin said whipping the covers off of the Prince's still sleep ridden form.

"Hey!" Arthur yelped as the cold air suddenly hit him, scrambling to try and grab the covers back from the grinning boy.

"Well, now that you're up," Merlin laughed, "I've got your clothes out and your breakfast ready."

Arthur flipped his feet over the side of the bed, giving Merlin a dirty look before he snatched the clothes off the side of his changing screen, and disappearing behind it. He reappeared minutes later fully clothed, heading straight for the food laid out on his table, immediately starting to eat his fill.

"So why _are _you here this early?" Arthur asked between mouthfuls of food.

"What is it bad that I'm actually on time?" Merlin asked with an innocent expression.

"No, it's just you're _never _on time, so why the sudden change?"

"You should be happy not upset," the raven haired boy replied.

"I suppose so," Arthur said as he looked at his manservant suspiciously, "I hope you know just because you're on time, this doesn't mean that you can slack off the rest of the day."

"I wouldn't _dream _of it sire," Merlin said in a sarcastic voice.

"Mmhm," Arthur said still looking slightly suspicious, "There must be something wrong, you're on time, and you're in a relatively pleasant. Do you have bad news for me, did you do something?" Arthur demanded.

"No! Why would you think that just because I'm on time and ready to work that I've obviously done something wrong?" Merlin asked slightly offended.

"I suppose you can be a good manservant…every once in a while…" Arthur said hesitatingly, "I'm not saying I don't like the change…it's just unexpected."

"Well you should be grateful, now what's the list of chores today?" he inquired.

Giving one last strange look at the boy, Arthur started to recite the long list off. Even though Merlin hadn't had one wink of sleep the night before he was strangely not tired in the least, he was actually bursting with energy ready to work.

That energy would not last long.

**OK I got kind of stuck on this chapter a bit, so any advice on where to go from here what you all want to read and such would be helpful. Also I REALLY need a beta so any advice on how to get one or if one of you would be kind enough to take on this great challenge! Also Europe was AMAZING! I loved it and I can't wait to go live over there…as soon as I graduate ^_^! I loved Ireland it was so green and beautiful, Scotland's people were amazing and I absolutely adored Edinburgh Castle, I didn't get to see much of Wales, but I did go to London and the shopping was great! Me and my friends all took the tubes by ourselves and we actually figured them all out on our own, we were quite proud! I just wish I could have gone to Liverpool, but oh well next trip :) Anyways I was inspired by so many castles and landscapes that we saw, so I actually have a LOT of new Merlin stories that I started while over there. So look sharp because I think they're going to be good! Anyways Review please! Oh and just to make things interesting I won't update until I get at LEAST 10 reviews! So a little incentive! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen Chapter Five**

**Ok so I know I said I wouldn't update again until I got 10 review…but I wasn't expecting that it would take this long, with all the people that signed up for the story and author alerts, and with all the people that added my story and me to their favorites list…I'm actually kind of hurt I only got 3 reviews…also it caused me to kind of drift away from this story and stray towards another movie (I would suggest seeing "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" It was AMAZING! And then reading some of the fanfics about it on here). So I wasn't actually motivated at all to do this, but I finally cranked it out and this is what became of it…I know its shatty but…SHUT UP AND DEAL YOU SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED! :'(**

The long list of chores Arthur had given him started with mucking out the stables. This was never one of Merlin's favorite tasks to do, it always took hours and he carried around a certain odor for the rest of the day. He had not only had to muck out all of the stables, but had to clean and brush through Arthur's new white horse, who had managed to find and role around in something truly nasty. Not only did he have to bathe the beast, but worse yet, the horse was decidedly vicious. Merlin had just barely escaped getting kicked twice. By the time he was finished he was a bit less perky than he was earlier, but still rather chipper.

The second task that Arthur had set for him was to scrub the flagstone in his bedroom. They hadn't been cleaned in a good while, so the work was arduous. Keeping on his knees for well over three hours, scrubbing with a brush and hot water that he kept warm with frequent muttered spells. All of the crawling on the floor ended up with him having soaked trousers, and holes in three or four spots in the knees. At least the floor was cleaned, and he had done an amazing job if Merlin didn't say so himself. He left the Prince's chambers a lot cleaner than when he had gotten there, and a grin that was much larger than before he went in, if not a bit more tired.

Merlin then had to go retrieve Arthur's armor, shield, and sword from the armory. When he finally had carried it all back to his and Gaius's home he set to work, cleaning, and polishing the armor and shield, whilst also sharpening and shining his sword. To Merlin's own satisfaction he had only managed to cut himself on the sword a total of eight times, eight less than last time he had had to sharpen the blade. The chain mail had been the only object of stress, all of the links just refused to slide into place gently. He had been forced to bring out the giant mallet he used for just these occasions. But even then he had to use more force than usual to get all of the kinks out. It was honestly tiring work for his arms, and they were aching terribly when he was finally able to gather everything up to head back to Arthur's chambers. After all of his chores most of the energy he had had since this morning had worn off, and he was pushing himself just to get to Arthur's room.

He arrived through the door just on time, which Arthur noted with a heightening curiosity. Merlin laid all of the armor and whatnot onto the made bed, before turning expectantly to Arthur.

"Well, I see you're on time…again," the Prince remarked.

"Yes, sire. Isn't that what you want?" Merlin replied with a cheeky grin.

"_Yes_, it's what I want," Arthur said starting to get aggravated, "It's just you're _never _on time, so why start now?"

"Well better late than never," Merlin said missing the irony in the comment.

"I suppose so," Arthur said reluctantly before striding over to the bed, where Merlin began to dress him for his training with the knights.

Dressing the Prince in his armor always took a bit of strength on the manservant's part. The armor was in no way not heavy, it always baffled Merlin as to how Arthur could wear it all. If it were him wearing it, he wouldn't be able to stand upright, let alone wield a sword and be able to attack other men. After the chain mail and top armor was on, Merlin handed Arthur his sword to put in his scabbard.

"Hmm this actually doesn't look half bad," Arthur commented examining his sword, turning it this way and that.

"Thank you sire," Merlin said as a grin spread itself across his face.

"No problem, just make sure you do it like this all the time," Arthur said as he grabbed the shield from Merlin's hands.

"Wait…" Merlin spluttered, "Are you actually carrying your _own _shield down for once?"

"Yes, so you can go to the armory, and grab yourself a half decent sword and shield," the prince replied in an offhand voice.

"What? Why would I need those f…" Merlin trailed off.

"Oh so you realize what that means?" Arthur said with a laugh, "You will be sparing with me today. I realized that you desperately need help with your sword work…or lack thereof."

"Hey! I know how to use a sword!" Merlin cried indignantly.

"Then prove it," Arthur said as he walked out the door heading down to the practice field, "I expect you down there in at _least_ ten minutes." And with that he was down the stairwell.

Merlin stalked after him, muttering things under his breath that sounded like, "utter prat…who does he think he is…I can hold a sword just as good as anyone else…just because he's a violence happy prat doesn't mean that none of the rest of us can't defend ourselves…"

But Merlin continued down towards the armory…yet again, in search of a light enough sword and shield, that he wouldn't be weighed down so much that he couldn't lift his arms up. When he had finally located them, he headed down to the practice field to join Arthur.

When he had gotten there he found Arthur hacking at a practice dummy. Merlin gulped suddenly even more not happy with Arthur's choice in him being his practice partner.

"Ah! So you finally make it down!" Arthur called as he noticed his manservant looking very awkward standing at the edge of the field, "I thought you had chickened out!"

"I'll have you know that I'm not that horrible with a sword," Merlin said offended by the Prince's jibes.

"Well we'll just see then now won't we," Arthur said with a chuckle before bringing his sword up in an offensive stance.

Merlin immediately took a defensive stance, taking a subtle step backwards. With no warning Arthur lunged forwards with his sword, just barely missing Merlin's arm in a sideways swipe.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Merlin shouted.

"I thought you said you could wield a sword?" Arthur asked tauntingly.

"I can! I just wasn't expecting you to come at me so fast without warning," Merlin countered.

"In a battle the person is not going to _warn you_ when he's about to attack!" Arthur shouted becoming exasperated, "Now I want you to block me when I come at you."

Arthur came at Merlin with a swipe to his middle, Merlin just barely sucking in his stomach and jumping backwards in time. Without hesitation Arthur leaped again at him this time swinging his blade across about chest height. Merlin still just barely leaping out of the way of the glistening blade.

"I said to _block _my attacks, not dodge them like a terrified maiden!" Arthur yelled at him as he came after his left side in a faint, before stabbing towards his right. Merlin answered the faint with his shield and whipped it around to his right for the jab. By this time Merlin had tired considerably. All of the happy energy that had surrounded him this morning was gone, and what was left in place, was black dots marring his vision.

Arthur brought his sword up, and before Merlin had a chance to realize what he was doing, began to bring it down in a downward slice. Merlin's reflexes made him whip his sword up above his head, where the two swords met, giving an almighty clang sending vibrations up Merlin's arm. He didn't have the strength or the power to keep his sword withstanding Arthur's strength, and his arm gave way so that both broadsides of the swords came crashing down on his head, and everything went dark.

**Ok again sorry it took so long to update, and sorry for the rant above but I'll hopefully update soon. I've started golf practice recently (joy of freakin joys) so I'll have that, and school will be starting up soon, and I've also got a couple other stories going on right now. Be sure to check them out! Anyways hope you liked it! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen Chapter Six**

**Ok so I've had some people ask me what the title means in English, and honestly I had forgotten what I had translated it into…that's awful I know I should have written it down somewhere but I didn't but anyways it means two separate words ****Dreóhlæcan means magician or sorcerer, and Mónaþfylen means time of the full moon, so roughly…sorcerer's full moon. I honestly just picked it because it looked cool together, and I am obsessed with full moons, well just the moon in general…but now I'm starting to think I should include it into my story, any thoughts on that? Review and tell me what you think I should do. Involve it or just leave it be?**

The first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding. That and that it was way too bright, even though his eyes were closed, the light penetrating his closed lids was almost too much to bear. The throbbing was getting worse, and he sorely regretted ever coming out of the quiet inky darkness that was so calm and relaxing. He moaned his disagreement with the piercing light, and immediately regretted it.

"Merlin?" Gaius's voice came through MUCH too clearly, "I believe he's coming around."

"Merlin? If you can hear me, I order you to open your eyes!" Arthur's demanding voice cut through his brain, piercing even more than the light did.

"Mmmm…Arthur, shadup and stop bein such a prat…" Merlin slurred, trying to open his eyes. As soon as they were open a slit, he was overcome by the brightness of the light, "Gaiussss," Merlin moaned, "Please shut the curtains."

"But Merlin, they aren't open, it's the middle of the night," Gaius said, "the only light is the fire."

"Then put it out," Merlin complained trying to turn his head, but failing to do so when the pain in his head increased tenfold.

"What's wrong with him," Arthur's voice cut through loudly.

_He still won't be quiet the prat,_ Merlin thought annoyed.

"Arthur, it may be wise if you brought your voice down a bit," Gaius advised gently.

"What why?" Arthur said still just as loud.

"Because you are probably causing Merlin more pain, if my assumptions are correct about his current condition," Gaius replied worriedly, bringing a hand to lie gently across the young boy's forehead. Merlin sighed gratefully at the cold soothing contact.

Merlin felt the weight shift on the bed, as Gaius sat down next to him, still maintaining contact with his aching head. "Merlin," Gaius said in a soft voice.

Merlin mumbled a replied yes.

"I believe you to have a concussion," Gaius informed him, "All of the signs are here, sensitivity to light and sound, heavy sleeping, slurred speech."

"Wait so you're saying…"Gaius cut Arthur off, giving him a pointed look, "sorry," Arthur apologized in a much softer voice, "So you're saying that I gave Merlin a concussion?"

"Yes I'm afraid you did," Gaius answered, "Although I won't know the severity off the injury until he is fully rested and able to stay awake for more than a few moments."

"Well how long will that take," Arthur asked impatiently, "I've got chores for him to do…and I…I'm worried," the last bit being much quieter than the first.

"As am I," Gaius said choosing to ignore the first bit, "But I'm not sure how long it will take for Merlin to recover from this little accident, but you will be the first I inform when he does."

"Alright…"Arthur said drifting off looking a little uncomfortable standing in the physician's house, as Gaius turned back to doting on his young ward.

Gaius sensing the prince's uncomfort turned to him, "You are able to go Arthur, Merlin needs the rest, but I will send for you if I need anything," Gaius finished with a comforting smile.

Arthur breathing a sigh of relief before heading for the door, "Make sure you call for me as soon as you need anything, and when Merlin awakes."

Gaius smiled after the retreating boy, whether Merlin knew it or not, Arthur cared deeply for the boy. They both had become close to the other, forming a tight bond between the two, no doubt the prophecies were right, they were two sides of a coin.

**Ok sorry that this is soooooo short but I was typing this while texting a friend of mine, and I got really distracted about half way through and had to crank out the rest of this, but I felt guilty about giving you guys nothing so here it is, and the next will be VERY soon to come so don't worry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen****  
**

**Ok so I made a poll on my profile about whether or not to include the title into the plot of the story, whether it's a yes but something small or a yes something big or a no entirely, I need some more input so far I've only had 2 reviews saying anything at all about it so before I continue the story I need to kind know where I'm going with it…ok thanks….VOTE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dreóhlæcan Mónaþfylen**

**Ok so first off only THREE FREAKIN PEOPLE VOTED ANYTHING! And they were only through reviews….so I don't know what to take that as, either no one cared, or no one reads my little author notes at the beginning and ending of each chapter…either way it's a bit depressing…anyways, I wanted to try to get a chapter out before school starts tomorrow since I'll be really busy for a while, Junior year and all…**

Gaius had to wake Merlin up most of the night, every hour on the hour. It was to make sure that the concussion was not getting worse. And it was well worth it, even if the boy had put up some kind of fight with waking up each time. It didn't seem to be a very severe concussion, just a goose egg placed on the top of his head, which had bled for a bit, though all head wounds did. Besides having some uncomfort when anyone touched his head, and some weeping that it would undoubtedly do, Merlin would probably suffer from mild headaches, and dizzy spells, that would most likely last for at least a week.

Gaius sighed, his clumsy ward always seemed to attract danger, whether it be malicious or superficial. Whether it was his high magical levels, his naïve personality, or just bad luck, it always kept Gaius on his toes, and he had learned to not be surprised when it came to Merlin.

Gaius was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard a groan from his charge lying beside him.

Merlin groaned as he struggled to open his heavy eyelids. The light reaction wasn't nearly as bad as it had been last night, but he felt much more sore and tired than he had before. His head felt fuzzy and muddled, and his mouth was dry, and had a funny taste as if he had been sucking on cotton.

"Gaius," Merlin moaned as he rolled his head over in the direction of the old physician.

"Yes Merlin, I'm here. How are you feeling? Any better?" Gaius asked leaning towards him as he rested a hand gently against his forehead feeling for a temperature.

"Mm dizzy," he slurred.

"That's to be expected," Gaius said chuckling, "Do you remember what happened?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. When he didn't open them up right away Gaius became afraid he had fallen back asleep, and was about to shake him back awake before Merlin muttered, "Arthur, hit me…on the head?"

"Yes, he did," Gaius replied, "You were helping him train, and you took a rather nasty blow to the head."

"All Arthur's….fault," Merlin mumbled.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, and you know that," Gaius admonished, with a slight frown on his face.

"Thas wha' the…prat says," Merlin said with a sigh.

Gaius realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him right now said, "Alright Merlin just rest now. I'll check on you later."

Gaius then got up and went over to his medicinal bag, packed and ready to go for his usual rounds. He had already neglected to do them yesterday, when Merlin was brought in. Taking one last glance his ward's way, he left shutting the door quietly behind him.

Merlin's sleep was anything but restful. He tossed and turned, twisting his legs into the blankets. He was plagued by dreams, nightmares.

A deep cruel voice was echoing around his aching head. Screaming his revenge, swearing that nothing would be able to stop him from getting what he desired, what he craved.

What he wanted was Prince Arthur dead, what he craved was power…unyielding, unforgiving power. Some of which could only be given to him by one person…one boy.

"Merlin," the voice growled. "I am coming for you, I will kill Arthur, and I will kill you for your power."

"Why?" Merlin groaned out loud, tossing his head this way and that.

"You do not deserve it. You are weak, and insignificant, it is I who should be blessed with the ancient old religion magic, not _you_," it growled back.

"I will stop you," Merlin said his voice filled with determination.

"You cannot," the voice was growing closer more defined as a figure suddenly emerged in the darkness of Merlin's mind, "I will steal your powers, and kill you. Then when you are dead I will kill your beloved _Prince_."

Merlin's movements were becoming more and more frantic, as the figure stepped closer and closer, all the while raising one pale hand, glowing with green energy.

"It is too late for you to do anything, my magic has already begun, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," the face grinned maliciously, before he fired the green energy.

"_No_!" Merlin cried before wrenching upright in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"I need to find a way to stop him."

**Alright again sorry it's short but I've got to get to bed, I'm being a big sister to transfer and freshman students tomorrow anyways the polls still up on my profile…so PLEASE vote?**


End file.
